borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:EASY EXP POINTS?
I'M a level 43 BricK I just wanted to know if you guys had a trick or place you went to to get easy exp points. Ive tried playing with higher level players but always end up getting kicked out. : Doing missions in playthrough 2 or buying and playing the secret armory DLC will help. If you were a hunter with 5 on tresspass i would go hunt guardians but for you i would also make sure all the bounty boards are done (the lower level ones will just give you something to do but not necessarily be a source of EXP). Lax4life 20:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Rakk Hive Hellz Lips 20:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) This may sound weird but give it a shot...I made it from lvl 44 to lvl 50 in 3-4 hours while waiting for the DLC to release. mind you, this is ALL i was doing for those hours lol. Head up to the place where you find the fuses to fix the Middle of Nowhere bounty board in RCE...when you get to the save point at the bottom of the hill go ahead and get out. (preferably have someone host this on playthrough 2.5 for top exp) start running up the hill...BILLIONS of scythind will spawn. they are ridiculously easy to kill for the massive amounts of xp they give, epecially on 2.5. Run all the way up around the actual 'arena' where u killed slither, kill all the ones up there, then run down to the bandit camp (not that far) and check the weps shop. By the time you get back the scythid will have respawned. I had my lvl 50 friend host on playthrough 2.5 and the LOWEST amount of exp i got from the smallest, that HE killed, was 300-400. If -you- kill them it goes up, and for SuperBads its well into the thousands, per kill. also, if your on PS3 I have a bunch of mid lvl rare (and eridian) weps that I need to get rid of for the space...and a couple awesome ones 2 spare for free if u want. and i could use the company if u wna tag along and reap exp from DLC3 :) msg me on PSN: Arandil23 20:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually there is no need to farm EXP in this game. If you do 2/3 of the side missions as they appear when you accomplish Main Missions, you will be even higher level than you need to be. When you end 1st playthrou youre going to be abou 36-38lvl, and on the second play you will reach lvl 46-48 at the time you arrive at New Haven.Lvl 50 is easy as you get it eventually from Main Missions after New Haven. The only thing you really need to farm here is a Weapon proficiency, and there are lots of strategies for this, all of them can be described in 2 words : "Rakk Hive".Sinael 13:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I would recomend killing Spiderants in the same level as you a badass spider in you're level will give you about 4000-7000 EXP My route was: Fast travel to trash coast kill the spiderants then kill the rakkhive ,Repete // CrossFeast :) Scythids are easily the most over-valued exp mobs in the game. A punch to the face kills most of them, and they give loads of experience. Only on 2.5 do any of them stand up to a melee attack. The crab people are pretty soft experience as well, but nowhere near *AS* easy as the scythids. Once you've finished the racetrack mission, the easiest place to get them is up in the north end of RCW. I should also note that I made 59-61 extremely quickly doing the circle of duty. I don't know what level that is on PT1, but it might work well for a L43 character. Worth a shot. --Azuarc 18:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) If you're a PC player, you could open up 3 Borderlands processes and start a LAN room. If you have 2 Soldiers (or 3, if your processor can handle it) with the Leader Class Mods, you let them sit at the start of the Eridian Promontory and get your Brick to run through the enemies. Essentially, if you configure your Skill Points for the Blast Damage and the Kill bonuses, you should be able to get through easily enough with a Blast Elemental Shotgun. Although the Scythids are pretty good exp, it can still be a pain trying to get them spawning in the right area. With the Promontory, it's guaranteed spawns, and you're being somewhat more active, since there are a few Red Chests to loot as well. Just make sure if you use the Soldiers for the Leader COMs that they would also have Support Gunner COMs too. Also, if playing on PC, and if you're really put off by dieing, then turn demigod mode on. With the Leader COMs, you should be getting at least 45% more exp, if not the max possible boost. Raven6666 02:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC)